Linkage mechanisms for generating true or approximate straight lines have been utilized as guidance mechanisms for many years. Among the more widely used mechanisms of this type is the Scott Russell mechanism. However, in applications in which there is side loading on the system in a direction transverse to the generated straight line, the Scott Russell mechanism is handicapped since, in this mechanism, the links pass over each other, making it difficult to provide a construction which is capable of reacting transverse loads.
It is one object of this invention to provide a simple mechanism to generate a true or approximate straight line in which the links do not cross over, and it is practical to utilize wide links having widely separated journals on each operating axis, thereby creating a structural arrangement capable of reacting large loads transverse to the direction of motion.
Known linkages for generating straight lines are generally large relative to the length of straight line they are capable of generating. It is another object of this invention to devise a simple linkage which is small and compact relative to the length of the straight line it is capable of generating.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the principles of the invention are set forth together with the details of a representative structure which will enable a machine builder to utilize the invention, all in connection with the best modes presently contemplated for the practice of the invention.